


War

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: #kawaboruweek, #kawaboruweek2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Kawaki and Boruto have been together for a while, but are still early in their relationship. They’re still learning about each other as well as themselves, more specifically that they’re both still childish and petty, unable to handle situations like adults. What else would we expect from highschoolers?
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684903
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	War

_ KanaTyy collaboration  _

**KawaBoru Week: Day One**

**Prompt** : Pranks

**Rating** : T (for language)

**Work count** : 4,700

  
  


**War**

Boruto yawned as his history teacher dragged on about some ancient psycho queen. No matter what the topic was or what time period they covered, history in general was just so boring to him. He would rather be out in the world making his own history than hearing about a crazy woman that got off on other people’s pain. The blond couldn’t even be bothered to take notes, his cheek resting in his hand as he fought to stay awake. A light snore from right beside him revealed that Kawaki had long given up that battle. He was out cold and probably dreaming about something way more interesting than this. 

It was unfair, that bastard had left Boruto to suffer alone while he got some shut eye. Wanting to teach him a lesson, an old school prank crossed his mind. He dug into his pencil pouch until he found his black sharpie. It was time to turn history class into art class and the blond was feeling inspired. There was no waking Kawaki once he was out, not until he was good and ready to get up. Boruto took advantage of the fact and reached over to start doodling on his boyfriend’s face. By the time class was over, his masterpiece was complete and looking utterly ridiculous. It was difficult not to burst into laughter right then and there. 

Kawaki woke up and palmed his face, it felt a little tingly, as if it had been tickled with something light like a feather. Class was finally over, so he leaned over to grab his bag and then got to his feet, though not before he noticed Boruto snickering. The blond was still in his desk, covering up his face and trying to contain his laughter. The way he was avoiding Kawaki’s general direction was enough for him to know Boruto had done something that was going to make him mad. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“What the hell did you do this time?” Kawaki asked, slamming his palm down on Boruto’s desk and leaning over him threateningly.

The action only caused the blond to shake harder, soon laughing uncontrollably. “I-I can’t, hahaha, fuck, don’t look at me!”

Kawaki moved his free hand to grab Boruto by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him until he was forced to look at him. “I’m not playing around, Boruto.”

“I know, I know, but . . .” He trailed off, chuckling. It was just too good. “It’s impossible to take you seriously like that.” 

“Like  _ what _ ?” Kawaki hissed, leaning even closer. So close that their noses nearly touched.

Boruto grinned at him before closing the distance, placing a quick peck on his lips. “Nothing, dear. I was only making sure you had your face mask on while you got your beauty rest.”

After shoving Boruto away with a growl, Kawaki dug his phone out of his pocket and checked himself with his camera. The sight he was met with had his blood running cold and his head twitched as he turned to look back at Boruto who was already running out of the classroom. 

Payback was going to be so sweet.

Kawaki had no choice but to leave school after finding out Boruto had drawn all over his face. He didn’t want to be seen at all, so he went straight home and scrubbed his face until it was raw and he had to take a break. He still hadn’t gotten the marker off completely, which only irritated him more. While he was furious, he was also bound and determined to get his boyfriend back for his little stunt. So he fumed and brooded until he decided what he was going to do.

Luckily for him, his boyfriend was soft to a fault. Even if he was a little devil at the same time. Kawaki knew just how to play him, and he planned to do something to get the blond really  _ really  _ upset. It wouldn’t be hard, but if he could do well enough, he could effectively end the prank war before it really began. This wasn’t the first time they had gone at each other, though it had been a while.

Kawaki could be a little ruthless when he was feeling petty and even though Boruto should have known better, he was sure he’d overreact and not think things through properly. So he sent him a text, which held the prank itself. It was simple, two words to start it off, but they were harsh enough to hopefully get his point across.

_ ‘I’m done.’ _

_ ‘With what? Pouting? Come on, you have to admit it was funny.’ _ Boruto responded seconds later.

Kawaki laughed, because it was funny. Not getting his face marked all over, but the turmoil his boyfriend was about to experience. 

_ ‘I’m done with you.’  _ He texted back after a couple moments, wanting to make him wait for it.

_ ‘??? What? You’re not really that mad about it, right? It was just a prank.’ _

Kawaki could feel his panic already.  _ ‘Not mad. Just done. I’m going through your shit now, I’ll drop everything off with you tomorrow.’ _

The next response wasn’t as quick as the others.  _ ‘Quit messing around, you don’t mean that . . . do you?’ _

He almost felt bad, he almost gave in right then and told Boruto he was just kidding. Instead, he kept at it.  _ ‘Yeah. I do. I’m done. I’ll have your things to you by noon tomorrow. I’d appreciate it if you could pack my things up too. I want my hoodie back.’ _

_ ‘Wait a second, I didn’t mean it! :( Kawaki, we can talk this out.’ _

Kawaki didn’t respond. If he wanted to make it seem real, he had to play the part and he couldn’t sit around texting him. So, he went around his room and really started packing up everything he had of Boruto’s. There were some of his clothes here and there, lots of notes he’d given Kawaki over the years, pictures and keepsakes and gifts. Everything, he packed it up.

_ ‘Don’t ignore me, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, honest.’  _

When Kawaki noticed the other text, he decided to reply. Just a quick,  _ ‘It’s too late. It’s over.’  _ and then he returned to packing everything away. He was going all out to pull this off.

The next day Boruto was waiting for Kawaki to arrive, having gotten himself all worked up. He tuned out his sister’s constant questioning and kept trying to get another response from Kawaki, but he had stopped answering altogether yesterday. Breaking up over a prank? He just couldn’t believe it and yet the bastard had talked about taking his hoodie back.  _ The hoodie _ that the blond had finally stolen after many attempts, the one that he couldn’t wait to wear during fall and when it got cold. It was his favorite one and there was no way he was giving it back.

In fact, there was no way he was going to let Kawaki break up with him. Especially not over a fucking sharpie. Despite knowing how the other boy felt about him there was still a voice of doubt. Maybe this was the last straw, maybe he really was tired of dealing with him. Boruto was beyond nervous and he hadn’t packed a single thing. He refused to because that meant he was accepting that they were finished. He jumped from the couch when he heard a car pull into the driveway and went out the front door, blue eyes widening at the sight of his things in Kawaki’s backseat. He was really trying to give them back to him . . .

Kawaki got out of his car, slamming the door shut and purposely avoiding the sight of the blond who was now outside. He opened the rear door and grabbed the box he had and the few bags, able to carry everything at once. After closing the door, he schooled his features and made his way over to Boruto. Boruto didn’t like the look on his face at all and it hit him like a punch to the gut. The air of indifference made it feel too real and for a moment he was frozen still from the shock of it all. 

“Don’t you dare bring those in my house.” He told him, blocking his way. “I’m not taking them.”

“Yes you are. I can carry them in and get mine in return.” Kawaki said, brushing past the blond’s smaller frame easily and heading towards the door.

“No, wait! Don’t do this.” Boruto pleaded and hurried after him. “I don’t want to be over, please just stop and listen, okay?” 

Kawaki almost smiled, but he fought the urge and turned around to glare at his panicked boyfriend. “Go ahead, talk, Boruto. It won’t get you anywhere.”

The blond nearly flinched at the glare and swallowed hard. “If I had known it would have made you this upset then I never would have done it.” He had never gotten this angry before, enough to want to end things with him. They had pranked each other plenty of times. “Give me one more chance, I-I’ll do better. I can prove it to you.” 

“Prove it? How?” Kawaki pressed, already ready to tell Boruto it was all a prank. 

“I promise not to mess with you anymore.” Boruto started off with, but that wouldn’t be enough. Kawaki was really mad at him. “I’ll make you lunch everyday, I won’t bother you when you’re studying . . . and . . . and I’ll even stop dragging you to that burger place every weekend!”

Nothing or nobody could come close to rivaling Boruto’s cuteness. He was so adorable that the taller boy couldn’t prevent himself from smiling any longer. “So, no more pranks? Lunch everyday and you’ll stop being annoying? Wow… I don’t know… I think I’d kind of miss going to your favorite burger place every weekend…”

Boruto was thrown off by the sudden change in mood, but wanted to take it as success. “Then . . . then what?” Would he give him another chance?

“I was just fucking with you. Karma is a bitch, huh?” Kawaki smirked.

He was . . . but he . . . it was all a . . . “Huh?”

“It was just a prank.”

Boruto was stunned into silence for a few seconds, hoping he had heard wrong. “ . . . . excuse me?”

“You heard me. I didn’t stutter.” Kawaki huffed and walked past Boruto again, on his way to his car.

“You . . .  _ you _ . . . you bastard!” The blond yelled. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

Kawaki snorted as he opened the back door and returned all the items inside. He closed it again and reached for the door handle to the driver door. “See you.”

Boruto’s jaw dropped. After all that he had the nerve to just drive away?  _ Oh no, no no no. _ He needed to sit down before he hurt himself, he was so ticked. He watched as the other boy backed out of the driveway and then turned on his heel to go back inside. If that was how Kawaki wanted to play it then fine, so be it. He wasn’t going to let him get away with a stunt like that. 

When Kawaki made it back home, he returned all of Boruto’s things to their rightful places. His phone was dry, which meant Boruto was more than likely still pouting over the revelation. It amused Kawaki to no end and he didn’t even feel bad. It was all worth it as long as Boruto didn’t try anything like that again. Kawaki could be drastic if he ever wanted to be--though Boruto was the one who’d made the word all that it was. 

After a few hours, Kawaki took a shower and then decided to send a few pictures to his boyfriend in hopes of cheering him up. He couldn’t sulk forever and Kawaki was hoping to see him again that night, so he hoped Boruto would act right. Boruto didn’t take long at all to open the messages, but he didn’t send a response. If he wanted to be a big baby, Kawaki would make him regret it. He tossed his phone on his bed and went into his closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and his favorite black vest. He got dressed and ready, stepping into his boots when he finally prepared to leave his home. 

Once he was in his car, he took another picture of himself, making sure to show off his open vest.  _ ‘Wanted to take you out. I’ll take myself instead.’  _ He sent the message with a tongue emoji at the end and waited.

_ ‘Good, I hope you get used to it.’ _

Kawaki rolled his eyes and set his phone down to get on the road. He thought he would pick up Boruto, go to Thunder Burger and spend the rest of their Saturday together. He supposed he couldn’t really blame his boyfriend for being upset, but Kawaki knew him well enough to know that he would still be upset later in the night, possibly even more so than he was currently.

He ended up at Iwabe’s, a safe enough place, though his friend was older, a few years older, and he normally had things going on at all ours of the day and night. Kawaki wasn’t surprised when he arrived to find several other people already there, socializing. Iwabe made his way over to him just a few seconds after he walked through the door.

“Where’s Boruto?” He asked instead of greeting Kawaki properly. 

Kawaki shrugged a shoulder. “Didn’t want to hang out with me tonight. I pissed him off a bit.”

“Really? On a Saturday? Damn…” Iwabe sounded impressed. “I don’t think it will help that you know who is here.”

_ Oh.  _ “No, it probably wouldn’t.” Kawaki chuckled, already knowing who he was referring to. If Kawaki was smart, he would turn around and leave right then… but he wasn’t. “Oh well, it’s his own fault. Besides, I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about.” Iwabe muttered and Kawaki rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t defend his relationship or put anyone in their place who dared try to intervene or cause any problems.

Still, it was risky. So, just to be safe, he texted Boruto along with sending a picture of himself.  _ ‘Came by Iwabe’s.’  _ He sent, deciding to break it to him slowly. When no reply came though, he followed with,  _ ‘Inojin’s here…’ _

_ ‘I see how it is . . . well go ahead, dig yourself into a dipper hole. I wonder how far you’ll get before you can’t get out of it.’ _

Kawaki huffed at the message, not liking it one bit.  _ ‘Don’t go threatening me. I tried to spend my night with you instead, but you acted like a little prick. Bye.’ _

_ ‘Me?! You’re the one who faked a break up, you dick! Mission fucking acomplished, I won’t be pranking you anymore.’ _

_ ‘Damn right you won’t.’  _ Kawaki replied, frowning in annoyance.  _ ‘I’m not arguing with you and I’m not sitting home bored on a Saturday night.’ _

_ ‘Fine, I’ll leave you to your fun.’ _

Returning his phone to his pocket, Kawaki turned back to Iwabe with a sigh. “I’m going home.”

“What? You just got here?” Iwabe frowned.

“Bye.” Kawaki called, already on his way out. Boruto really knew how to make him feel like shit so even though he didn’t want to, he would go home and be bored all night. Maybe he’d go to sleep early.

Boruto was already in bed, staring daggers at his phone. Kawaki was so stupid. He was really going to hang out with Inojin, knowing how Boruto felt about that handsy flirter? It made him sick. Deep down he knew Kawaki would never cheat on him or anything like that. Even still, his boyfriend wasn’t careful enough and knew how to piss him off. The bastard just didn’t get it. The blond understood the whole point was to put a stop to their pranking altogether before it turned into a big mess. Again. They both could get carried away. 

However a sharpie wasn’t nearly in the same league with what he had done, he crossed a line and Boruto wasn’t going to let him sweep it under the rug. He got the message loud and clear. No more pranks, period. Now it was time for Kawaki to learn not to joke about their relationship. Boruto wasn’t going to fall for his seduction or his attempts to make him jealous and lonely. Thinking he was actually done with him, it hurt. It was scary to think they could fall apart over something so idotic and having Kawaki act like that towards him was his worst nightmare.

The blond liked him more than he had ever liked anyone, but it irritated him when he tried to use his own anger against him. When he tried to make him give in and get over it because he wanted him to. Yeah, he was mad alright, but he was serious too. He was going to pout and sulk all he wanted and there was nothing the other boy could do about it. He went to sleep that night, sticking to his resolve and not giving into his urge to go to Iwabe’s party. He would wait and see what their relationship meant to Kawaki. 

When Kawaki woke up the following morning, he was still groggy from sleeping too much and didn’t want to get out of bed. He did though, checking his phone which had no messages from Boruto before he went to take a shower. After his shower, he dressed in a pair of shorts and played some music on his phone as he wandered through his home, heading for the kitchen. He couldn’t believe Boruto hadn’t texted or called or anything. It really pissed him off. 

While he ate some simple toast, Kawaki sent him a text.  _ ‘Still ignoring me and acting like a baby?’  _

_ ‘That’s right.’ _

Kawaki scoffed and shook his head to himself as he chewed a bite of bread.  _ ‘You ruined date night. Thanks a lot.’ _

_ ‘You’re welcome.’ _

Kawaki scowled at his response and set his phone down, rolling his eyes. He would not follow that up with any response. If Boruto wanted to pout and act childish, then he would let him.

_ ‘ . . . . did you have fun last night?” _

_ ‘Yep.’  _ Kawaki replied as soon as he read the text, annoyed that Boruto had the audacity to ask him such a thing.

_ ‘Hmph.’ _

Having nothing to say to that, Kawaki finished up his toast and then walked into the living room, realizing by now that he was alone at home. That was nothing unusual. He sat on the couch and turned on the tv, but kept the volume down since he wasn’t really going to watch it. He was far more interested in his music. Now he had a whole day to do nothing and all thanks to a stupid prank war.

Boruto was in a similar state, holding up in his room and watching romcoms in his boyfriend’s hoodie. So he had fun hanging out with Inojin? The blond wanted to punch something. Not only that, but it seemed that Kawaki couldn't care less. This was the worst weekend ever. The pair continued to be stubborn and ignore each other until they were right back where they started. Sitting in his desk, the blond tried to mentally prepared himself for whatever his history teacher had planned for the day. He pointingly didn’t look at the desk right beside him and for once in his life had the intention of taking notes. 

Kawaki was watching Boruto blatantly ignore his existence until he began to wonder if they actually had broken up without ever coming to the decision aloud. Maybe he had taken things too far, but Boruto started it and he shouldn’t have been acting like this. They should have spent their Saturday together, going for burgers and hanging out until midnight as they usually did. However, that hadn’t happened. Kawaki had been in bed before nine and that had never happened in his life. Boruto didn’t even text him, he was bothered, but he was being silent and that wasn’t like him at all. He wasn’t falling for any of Kawaki’s moves and Kawaki didn’t like that one bit. 

He wanted to call Boruto out, right in the middle of class because it was eating him alive. He wouldn’t though. Not a chance. Despite his determination in the beginning, Boruto couldn’t fake interest in what the teacher was saying. His paper was as blank as always and he inwardly groaned. He curiously looked over at Kawaki to see how he was holding up, but cursed himself for giving in and turned back around soon after. He was still upset even if he did miss his stupid face. Those eyes weren’t going to work on him, no way. The blond started moving his hand to make himself write something only to end up drawing in his notebook. 

By the time class came to an end, Kawaki was furious. Just who did Boruto think he was? Ignoring  _ him?  _ Ha! It was completely laughable and yet, Kawaki wasn’t laughing. He was torn between losing his mind and unleashing his frustration out on his  _ maybe  _ boyfriend, or storming off and never speaking to him again. The decision to confront the blond seemed to be the best route to take. 

“I’m not joking anymore with you. Now I’m really pissed.” Kawaki snapped at him as soon as they were in the hallway. Boruto had tried to just walk away but Kawaki wasn’t having it. He’d been quick to grab his wrist and pin him up against the nearest lockers. 

“But not the least bit guilty.” Boruto said, but didn’t try to break free. He knew he wouldn’t be able to.

“I can see that you’re not.” Kawaki huffed. “You should be apologizing already.”

“ _ Me _ ?” He had lost his mind. “For what?”

“For ruining our whole weekend, asshole! For ignoring me! Hell, the list goes on…”

Boruto narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re the one that was being a jerk and then drove away as if nothing happened! So what, it’s only a problem if you’re the one who’s angry?”

“I planned to go back and pick you up, you idiot.” Kawaki growled, glaring down at the blond. “Once the pranks were over, you should have let them go, but you didn’t. I guess it doesn’t matter, since you had a great time.” They weren’t getting anywhere and Kawaki was only becoming more frustrated by the second, so he forced himself to take a step back and distance himself. Maybe they just needed some time.

“I did let them go, what do you think this is? What do you think I’ve been doing?” Boruto asked, having to spell it out for him. “This isn’t some fucking prank. You’re not allowed to say we’re over no matter what. I don’t care if it’s a joke, I don’t care if you’re trying to teach me a lesson. I don’t want to hear you say it . . .”

“At least I wasn’t serious. I could have been—after what you did to me  _ in public.  _ And now, look at us. What the hell is this?”

Boruto didn’t have to look around, he could feel the stares and the judgement. But that wasn’t important. “I thought you were and that’s my point . . . it wasn’t funny at all . . . and I already said sorry. I’m sorry.” He said, though perhaps they had caused enough of a scene for the day and he was done arguing. That’s not what he wanted. In the end, he started walking away so he wouldn’t have people gawking at him.

The look on Kawaki’s face as he followed Boruto was enough to have other people scurrying along and minding their own business like they should have been doing to start with. He walked next to his boyfriend for a few minutes and eventually sighed. 

“I’m sorry too, Boruto. It wasn’t easy for me to go through with that prank, but you almost act as if you wish it were true. If we’re not going to be together then are we really even together at all?”

“Of course I don’t wish it were true.” The blond told him, holding his books to his chest. “But I didn’t want you to think something like that was okay . . . I didn’t want you to brush me off. I want to be together, but I want you to understand my feelings too.”

“I understand all of that. But what about my feelings?” Kawaki asked, speaking a little softer now. “I missed you all weekend and you didn’t even care.”

That was how Boruto had wanted it to seem. “I did care and I missed you too. I don’t ever like being mad at you, Kawaki, and I couldn’t even ignore you properly either. I still gave in and looked at every text message and responded to most of them.” He said and then added under his breath, “not to mention that party . . .”

“What party?” 

“The one where you had fun at. With Iwabe and . . . and  _ him _ .”

Kawaki snorted and shoved Boruto with his elbow as they walked down the hall. “You’re so stupid. I never even saw  _ him  _ and I left right after you texted me that last time…”

Blue eyes looked up at him. “Really?”

“Really.” Kawaki sighed again. “I was hoping to coax you into meeting me so we could do something together… but that was a major fail.”

“I thought you just wanted to pretend like it never happened.” Boruto confessed and laid it all out there. “Like the prank didn’t hurt my feelings. . .”

“I know it did.” Kawaki smiled and wrapped his arm around Boruto’s neck. “I’m sorry, but you should blame yourself. You think I’d ever leave you—let somebody else have you? Not ever.”

Boruto blushed at his words, looking away again. “It’s not my fault you were putting on some Broadway performance. Trying to take my hoodie . . .”

That made Kawaki laugh. “ _ My  _ hoodie.” He corrected. “If it was yours, you probably wouldn’t even care.”

“It’s my hoodie that was given to me by you after I stole it.” Boruto said, getting the facts straight.

“Did I ever say that you could have it though?” Kawaki asked, cocking a brow. 

“Maybe not in words,” the blond admitted as they stopped around a corner, “but yes. Definite yes.” 

Kawaki hummed, knowing he had never agreed to it, but was unable to take it away from him either—even if it was  _ so  _ big on him. Kawaki liked it. “You’re right. Since you’re so cute, I may even give you another one.”

Boruto was quick to jump on the offer. “I want the blue one.”

“Then it’s yours.”

Boruto grinned, stepping forwards to lean his head against Kawaki’s chest. “In return, I’ll make you lunch everyday and only bother you sometimes while you’re studying, but we have to go to Thunder Burger and . . . and I’ll give you a free favor.”

“Boruto, you’re full of shit. I’ve heard all of this before. Except… this favor, I’ll believe it when I see it. Thunder Burger is a given and you know it. You’ll never let me study in peace if you’re around and I’d be lucky to get lunch once.”

“Wow. No faith whatsoever.” He rolled his eyes, but was still grinning. “It’s totally different from what I’ve said before, Kawaki. And I’ll show you, just you wait.” He was going to make him so many boxed lunches that he would get sick of them. “As for the favor, name it. Any time, any place, anywhere.”

Smiling fondly, Kawaki ruffled Boruto’s hair. “Alright then, I’m looking forward to it.”

  
  
  
  


**A/N:**

**Tyy:** Kawaki and Boruto are ridiculous, but I love them. Had a lot of fun writing this! I can’t imagine these two pranking each other a lot more. It was funny and dramatic, kept me rolling my eyes and laughing. Don’t write high school kawaboru often, so it was also refreshing! XD

**Kana:** High school idiots still working out their relationship and each other. The smallest things turned into the biggest problems in their little world just like it does for other people at their age. It was fun, but frustrating too because they were both so hard headed, hahaha. They were troublesome, but still cute and perfect for each other.


End file.
